Qeustions
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: ok my last chapter is up i gope you enjoy its sort of an epilogue i guess! NO HAZE!
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning sweetheart," Said a voice behind Queen Clarion. She quickly turned around to find her husband standing there. His blonde hair ruffeled, and he wore nothing except a pair of green sweatpants. His wings stood out long behind his back.

"Oh, good morning Diallo." She greeted him iwth a soft kiss to the lips.

"Did i scare you?" He asked teasingly. She giggled.

"Only a bit," She replied.

"Well in that case," He gently pulled on her waist and kissed her. "Im terribly sorry."

She laughed and pulled away from him. "Alright, go get dressed." She told him. He pouted as she pulled away from him.

"Not going to work." She sang. He pouted even more. She shook her head.

"Nice try," She laughed. Diallo started to walk toward her. She backed up as he came closer. Pretty soon she was backed down into a corner. Diallo smiled wildley at her, causing her to laugh.

"Not a chance." She said between laughs. He leaned closer to her, she could feel his hot breath on her face. "Diallo," She breathed his name. He leaned in even closer, and the Queens breath caught in her throat. He raised an eyebrow.

"I think there is a pretty good chance," He whispered huskily. She gasped lightly. Diallo leaned in, and the space between them was filled. He kissed her, and she responded with just as much force.

It wasnt until they heard a squeal did they break apart. They turned their heads to find none other than Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, and Fawn standing at their door. The squeal came from Rosetta, as her face was giddy with joy.

"We're so sorry. We didnt kn-" Tinkerbell began, but Queen Clarion cut her off.

"Its alright. Come in." She told them calmly. The girls hesitated. They were uncomfortable. The Queen could not understand why. She saw that their eyes were uneasily placed on her husband, who still remained shirtless.

"For gods sake, Diallo, go put some clothing on." She told him. He hurriedly walked out of the room. The girls walked into the room giggling.

"What can I do for you girls?" Queen Clarion asked gently. They sat down in the sitting room.

The fairies looked at each other uneasily. Suddenly the Queen had a feeling that she knew what they wanted to know.

"How-" Tinkerbell began, only to be cut off again.

"-Are baby fairies made?" The Queen finished with a smile. The girls shyly nodded their heads.

"It feels like we are the only ones in Pixie Hallow that dont know." Silvermist said. The Queen's smile beamed as she heard this.

"Why? Are you planning anything for your future with Terence?" She asked Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell shook her head.

"No, not yet." Tinkerbell lied.

"Then I need a reason, from each of you, to what brought this on. I cant simply answer a question for no reason." The Queen said wamrly. "So, who's first?"

Fawn began to talk. "My reason is that......well......I met a new animal talent sparrow man....and we've been together for a while...." She explained. Queen Clarion nodded her head, ecstatic for the fiary's new love.

Rosetta was next. "Patch wishes for a child, and being married for about two years, i seem to want one as well." She finished. Once again, the Queen nodded.

Silvermist began to speak. "Need to write a report for school......." Queen Clarion laughed. They looked at Tinkerbell. She sighed.

"No, Terence and i acutaully do want a child. We just dont know how," She blushed.

"Ok, well there are two ways. One, a fairy is born from a laugh, but as adults. For actual child fairies, we do it the Clumsies ways." The queen smiled brightly. "And good luck girls."

The fairies on the couch looked flushed.

"The Clumsies way? You mean.....?" Rosetta trailed off, looking from Queen Clarion to Diallo, who had just entered the room. He sat down next to his wife, a white shirt with him. He laughed at Rosetta's question.

"Oh yeah." He told her. The girl left. Tinkerbell and Rosetta looked overjoyed, since they were going to surprise their lovers. Silvermist looked scarred. And Fawn looked happy.

"Finally," but it was Clarion that said that. Diallo looked at her questiongly, but didnt stop her when she started kissing him.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Morning:**

"Oh, there you are Clary." Diallo gave her a quick peck before setting out the door. Queen Clarion stopped him before he went outside.

"What is it?" He asked as he saw the worried look in her eyes and took her hand.

Tears started running down from her eyes as they took a seat on the couch.

"Please, love speak to me." He plaeded.

"I'm.......i'm having a....." She couldnt finish the sentence. Diallo pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back.

"...Child." He finished. She nodded into his chest.

* * *

Terence heard a squeal come from his bathroom. He ran in to find Tinkerbell standing there, a bright smile plastered on her face.

"What is it?" He asked. Tink showed him her testm and he smiled widely.

"Woo!!!!" They shouted in unison. He ran up to her and embraced her in a hug, then kissed her for a long time. They stayed like that, never breaking for a long long time.

* * *

"Fawn?" asked Roger as he was walking around Pixie Hallow. He found her in the forest, sleeping. A smile was apon her face, and both of her hands laid gently over her stomach.

Roger smiled, ecstatic that he was going to have a minnie him or her around. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and sat beside her.

* * *

"We did it Patch, we're having a a baby!" Rosetta exlaimed happily. Patch smiled at his wife, and ran a hand through her startling red hair.

"Lets celebrate," He told her. She kissed him and they walked hand in hand to Patch's secret garden.

* * *

**A/N: This is the best one yet...lol just read it.**

Silvermist looked down at the sparrow man in front of her.

"Haze, i missed you." She told him. He kissed her and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I missed you to. What did you tell the queen?" He asked curiously.

"That i needed to write a report for school." She told him cheerily. He laughed.

"You dont go to school, right?" He asked.

"No, but i do need that information for a class." She responded seductivly.

"What class?" Though he already knew the answer.

"Biology, the study of ones body," She responded before Haze let out a chuckle, and kissed her passionatly.

**A/N: This was just for humour, hana4546 you asked for more so i gave more hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Clary, are you happy?" Diallo asked his wife as the last of her tears had soaked into his shirt. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Im overjoyed," She kissed him feircly.

"If you are, so am I." He replied, kissing her jaw and along her neck.

* * *

**A/N: Hana4546 This includes ALOT of Tink and Terence, your so awesome!**

Terence finally broke the kiss with his wife. He could go on forever, but he didnt have forever. Queen Clarion had mentioned that a fairy child takes a shorter time to be delivered than a Clumsy baby does. About two weeks.

"Terence, im so happy." Tinkerbell told him, hugging him tightly.

To Tink, she now had the perfect life. Perfect job, perfect husband, and soon she would have the perfect baby.

Terence was inside, but it still looked like he glowed. His bright smile shimmered and his wings sparkled. His baby blue eyes twinkled, and the little freckles splattered upon his face completed his look. He was gorgeus to Tink, and she was madly in love with him.

To Terence, his life was getting better. Tinkerbell had first made his life wonderful, but now he was having a child with her.

Tinkerbell gleamed, and her smile was radiant. Her blonde hair was put up in its usaul messy bun, tied with a green ribbon. Blue eyes shining, and her usaul green dress looked better than ever on her.

They kissed once again, and their minds melted. They made each other's heart beat fast, and they were in deep love.

"I love you, _amour."_ He whispered to her.

* * *

"Roger......" Fawn mumbled in her sleep. Roger chuckled.

"Im right here, darlin." He used his british accent on her. She shot awake, and hit her head on a branch.

"Oops." She said. Though fairies didnt feel pain, Roger still worried.

"You alright?" He asked her. She nodded her head. He kissed the spot where she hit her herself.

"So, i cant wait until that little kicka in there comes out." He told her, once again using his british charm. She blushed at it. Her heart melted when she heard him speak like that.

"Yeah, neither can I." She told him, and then gently placed her lips over his.

"I love you, dear." (**Pun intended, since Fawn means baby deer)** He said agaisnt her lips. She deepened the kiss, and that was their state in the forest floor.

* * *

"Do you love me?" Silvermist asked Haze. He looked at her quickly.

"Of course i do." He gently brushed her lips with his. "I have all this time."

And it was a long time. Maze and Silvermist were both born from fairies, not laughs. And they grew up to liking each other.

"What if-what if i told you i was pregnant?" She asked shakily. Haze looked at her sheepishly.

"I'd probably never speak to you again," He said. Tears rolled down Silvermist's face.

"Then you better start now. Get out." She told him feircly. He looked at her strangley.

"You mean...? Shit! Im out. Look, i had fun, but a child? Im sorry misty." He walked out of the house quickly. Silvermist sobbed. Though she knew she couldnt feel pain, it was still there. And it was excruciating.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Weeks Later: **

**A/N: I know, but the story has to end sometime....**

Fairies didnt feel pain, and so the babies didnt hurt the mothers when they came.

"He's lovely, Diallo." Queen Clarion said soothingly as she saw the baby boy in her arms. His blonde hair, like his parents.

"Lex...." They both said at the same time.

* * *

"Isnt she adorable?" Tinkerbell stated more than asked. Terence nodded his head in agreement.

"Imelda, where did you come up with that name?" She asked him, her eyes not leaving the little girl.

"It came to me, i dont know. She's almost as perfect as you." He said cheekly. Tink grinned and kissed his nose.

"She;s more perfect. And now, everything is perfect." She told him.

* * *

The baby girl rested in his arms quietly, not moving.

"Hey, how is she doing?" Fawn asked as she came back with a bottle.

"She's charming. And she keeps smiling in her sleep." He responded brightly. She kissed him lightly and took the child.

"What should we name her?" He asked.

"Nadia....Nadia sounds cute." She replied. He nodded his head.

"Nadia....." He whispered.

* * *

"Kiana, you look to much like your father." Silvermist laughed weakly, a tear dripping down her cheek.

Kiana touched her mothers cheek, and Silvermist giggled. "Im ok," She told her.

"Misty?" A voice asked. Silvermist turned around and found Haze there.

"What do you want?" She asked, putting Kiana down.

"A second chance." He asked.

"You didnt apologize, and I dont think i can trust you." She told him.

He tried to say something else, but Kiana started yelling.

"Stop bugging mommy! I wish daddy was here....he could help us." She cried. Silvermist took her and cried with her.

Haze ran out the door, with eyes blurry from the tears he was shedding.

**A/N**:** ON SECOND THOUGHT, I THINK I MIGHT CONTINUE**


	5. Epilogue

**A/N: Last Chapter sadly. But I am going to start a new story about Silvermist and Haze.**

**A look into the future, the kids are older (Like 8) :**

"Kiana!" Shouted Silvermist.

"Yes mom?" Kiana responded as she came from the dining hall.

"Oh, there you are. Listen, I need you to come with me." Silvermist pulled on her arm and they flew down to the Queens residence.

"Why have you brought me here?" Kiana asked curiosly. Silvermist signaled her to be quiet as she knocked on the door.

"Come on in," a voice encouraged. Silvermist took Kiana by the hand again, and led her through the open door.

"Queen Clarion, King Diallo, Prince Lex, fly with you." Greeted Silvermist as she kissed the king and queens cheeks, and hugged little Lex.

"And also with you, Silvermist. Ah, Kiana, its been a while." Queen Clarion smiled.

"Hello, your majesty." Kiana curtseyed.

"Hey Kiana!" Lex cheered loudly. Kiana smiled brightly.

"Lex!" They hugged each other. The adults smiled at their greeting.

"Now why am i here mother?" Kiana questioned again.

"We will explain when the others get here," Diallo chimed in before Silvermist could.

"Others?" Lex asked cinfused.

Suddenly there was another knock at the door.

"Come in," The queen said once again. Throught the door came Tinkbell, Terence, and Imelda. Followed by Fawn, Roger, and Nadia.

"Hey guys!" All the kids shouted, followed by hugs.

"You're late." Diallo joked.

"Yeah, we uh, got, tangled up." Terence and Tink said.

"Something came up....but we are here now." Fawn laughed.

"And most of us would like to know why we are here." Kiana stated. The adults led them to the sitting room. The kids sat on one couchm the adults on the other,

"We just need to explain some things, darlings." Queen Clarion giggled.

"Like what?" Lex asked curiously. Imelda looked at him proudly.

"Like about sex, and reproducing!" She exclaimed. The adults were shocked as they heard Imelda say this. Tinkbell and Terence looked at her with wide eyes.

"Uh, Imelda? Where did you hear that word?" Terence asked her. Imelda rolled her eyes.

"Please, its not like I dont have parents who look like they are in their twenties, and cant keep their hands off of each other. I know what its called," She explained. Tink and Terence blushed.

"Anyway... lets start now. You are in fact correct Imelda." Queen Clarion stated. "Now when you are older, you will have certain feelings for othe fairies," She looked at Lex, "or sparrow men." She looked at the girls.

"Dont push that feeling away, cause it turns out you will need it later on..in your future." She continued. She looked over at Diallo, and threw a quick wink his way.

This was going to be a long day..............

**A/N**: ** did you like it? thats all for this story. Thx for all of my reviewers!! your reviews is what kept me writing this whole time!!**


End file.
